fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Illyasviel von Einzbern/@comment-96.242.234.85-20170916162744/@comment-100.8.53.203-20171127035348
I finally found it. SPOILER ALERT @Hikaru Intense is an understatement... I truly have no words for what I just saw... did that seriously just happen? I honestly thought Bazett would stay out a while longer and the three Magical Girls would save the world through the "Power of Friendship." I didn't think Bazett had any more Fragarach left - if F/HA is anything to go by, she had three to begin with and she used one to take out Miyu and then three more against Gilgamesh - the laws of Kaleid are strange! I can totally see Bazett thinking This is my revenge for you calling me a musclelady (referring to her face when Beatrice calls her as such when she's challenged by Bazett and Illya). Also thought that Beatrice would be neutralized (cuz there was no way she could be turned) and be brought to some sort of therapy when the battle ended. I honestly thought she would outlast Sakura... wow, just wow! The last scene with Beatrice and Julian holding hands was quite touching... maybe Julian's not such a monster after all. I'm not counting Beatrice out of the equation, though; given Magni's excessive Mad Enhancement that seems to exceed Heracles, who has Mad Enhancement at Rank B, I don't think it would be impossible for Magni to have some sort of skill like Battle Continuation. But if she really is dead, Beatrice earns the First Character to be Killed Off in Fate/Kaleid Since the Story Started award (I think). I'm curious as to how Illya will deal with this, but it's good that the fight ended here. It would have become too long eventually.... So for the upcoming chapter... I guess Sakura's pulling out For Someone's Glory (it took the form of black mist in Zero) now. But what use can it serve at this stage of the game? Everyone knows her identity and if Luvia deduced Beatrice's Card's true identity, then it shouldn't be too hard to do the same for Lancelot. Unless by the Laws of Kaleid, Sakura can use it to the extent that Saberlot can and disguise herself as someone else... but who? She's literally the only one there. Unless she's going to invoke something that'll invoke a Despair Event Horizon for Miyu or Kuro. I just want her to pull out Arondight, dammit. We never got to see its full power in Zero (thanks, Kariya :P). Speaking of Kuro... am I the only one with this ominous feeling that she's going to die? At first it just felt like they pulled out the "It's okay if I die," to add some sort of empathetic link between Miyu!Shirou and Kuro, especially since Kuro was hell-bent on living when she was introduced in Zwei. But if Beatrice rly is dead, it means that the author is no longer afraid to kill off characters. Or maybe it's part of Julian's plan to use two Holy Grails and Kuro's going to try to substitute herself? Either way, if she dies and I'm able to get Kuro when Prisma Causeway comes to NA, it's gonna be a bittersweet feeling. Still waiting for Gilgamesh to swoop in and save the day. And wasn't Tanaka supposed to be destroying the Ainsworths? I mean, it was her arm that saved the group the first time around, so you'd think she'd be fighting with her sword-arm.